Kuzon: The movie
Kuzon: The movie, is the first feature film of the story, Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan. Kuzon the movie takes place non-canon to the story, inbeetween The Snakeonaman Saga and the Cabban Saga. Please turn off cell phones and enjoy the Movie! Prologue Its a sunny day, perfect fo a swim in the local pool or grill eggs on the sidewalk, Kuzon and Goku are at a resturaunt chowing down on some noodles, fast indeed.......... Movie and Kuzon eating rapidly Goku: full I should bring you here more often! You almost eat faster than me! eating Kuzon: full I don't think anyone can eat faster than You! eating After eating, walking out the door of the resturaunt.... Goku: Well, that was a good meal for today! Kuzon: Yes, it was indeed... [ Goku and Kuzon start laughing with each other] Kuzon: Ha ha ha ha! Huh? Goku: Whats wrong? Kuzon: I feel, i feel some kind of energy, Goku: Energy?, hmmm, I feel it too! Kuzon: I dont know what it is? but, its coming this way, well, its probably nothin, just a pro wrestler nearby. At Goku and Chi-chi's house.. Goku: in the door with Kuzon Hey guys! Gohan: How was your dinner, did Kuzon beat the eating record? Goku; No, but he managed to give sombody a seizure! laughing starts laughing Gohan: So Kuzon, what did you think of the city? Kuzon: Its okay I guess... Gohan: Cool Goku: Tell him about that power we sensed, maybe he felt it too Kuzon: Oh yeah, have any of you felt a power level earlier? Gohan: No Kuzon, we havent, sorry, why anyway? Kuzon: Because, it felt, big and evil, heading this way Gohan: Huh, well probably nothin Chi-Chi: Well, is time for bed anyway, Gohan, Videl and Pan are leaving, so Goku and Goten? Where is Kuzon gonna go? Goku: He can stay with us! Kuzon: Umm, thanks Goku, i'd love to stay the night, I guess. Its midnight, and everybody is asleep, Kuzon: Snoring Goku: Snoring Random voices outside: AHH! HELP US! AHHH! Goku: Huh? Kuzon: Whats goin on? Goku: I Feel a big energy nearby Kuzon: It feels like the one i felt yesterday Goten: door to bedroom Hey Dad! Gohan and Videl just called and said that theres a bunch of Snakes attacking the city! Gohans there right now! Goku: Oh no! Lets go! Goku, Goten, and Kuzon fly out the window to the city..... Chi-Chi: in bed Hey, whats that noise? hello? Where is everybody? Its probably just me? Oh Chichi you old bag. In the City... Goku: in city Oh no! Kuzon: Woah, Random Exerminator: by I hate my job, the government can handle it. Goku: Look! At all these Snakes! Kuzon: In the middle of the city! Look! 2 giant Snakes stand in the middle of the city...... Goku: to middle of city Goku: Hey! Whats the meaning of this!? Large Snake: We are the parents of Snakeonaman, the leader of these Snakes Kuzon: What.......you mean,,,why are you here! Snakes Father: to get revenge on the kid who defeated him a month ago.... Kuzon: That would be me,,,,, Snakes: What! Grrr! ATTACK!!!!!! All the Snakes come flying towards Kuzon trieing to cover him and bit him, but Kuzon turns Super saiyan and all the Snakes come off.....Kuzon does a God breaker blast at Snakes parents...... Snakes father: How dare you! AHHHH!!!!